prettysweetfandomcom-20200215-history
Future Diary
Future Diary is a 2011 anime based on the manga by Sakae Esuno. The a nime follows the Diary Game, a deadly battle royal between twelve different individuals who are given "Future Diaries", special diaries that can predict the future, by Deus ex Machina, the God of Time and Space, with the last survivor becoming his heir. The plot follows Yukiteru "Yuki" Amano, a socially awkward boy and one of the game's contestants who only wants to survive, Yuno Gasai, another one of the game's contestants and a stalker who would do anything to be with Yuki, Minene Uryu, another contestant who is an infamous terrorist with a grudge against God and Aru Akise, a genius teen detective and a friend of Yuki who investigates the true purpose of the game and Yuno's dark secrets.The anime is produced by Studio Asread, directed by Naoto Hosoda, the script is written by Katsuhiko Takayama, character designs are by Hidetsugu Hirayama and art direction is by Toshiyuki Tokuda. The anime aired from October 10, 2011 to April 16, 2012 on Chiba TV and TV Saitama.The series is licensed by Funimation in North America and Kaze UK in the United Kingdom. An original video animation (OVA) based on the spin-off manga, Mirai Nikki Redial, was streamed on Niconico on June 19, 2013 and will be released on DVD with the manga volume in July 2013. The first opening and ending theme songs are "Kūsō Mesorogī" (空想メソロギヰ?, "Fantasy Mythology") by Yousei Teikoku and "Blood-teller" by Faylan, respectively, which aired from episode 1 to 14. From episode 15, the second opening and ending theme songs are "Dead End" by Faylan and "Filament" by Yousei Teikoku, respectively. For the ninth volume of the BD/DVD release and the Redial OVA, the opening theme is "Kyouki Chinden" (狂気沈殿, Madness Precipitation) by Teikoku whilst the ending theme is "Happy End" by Faylan. Future Diary manga Future Diary (未来日記, Mirai Nikki?) is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Sakae Esuno. The manga was serialized in the Kadokawa Shoten's Shōnen Ace between January 2006 and December 2010. Twelve tankōbon volumes were released in Japan. The manga has been licensed by Tokyopop, and ten of the English volumes were released, with a release for the last two now uncertain due to Tokyopop ceasing publishing in North America. A "pilot anime" DVD was released with the 11th manga volume in December 2010. A TV anime series animated by Asread began airing in Japan on October 10, 2011. Funimation has licensed the anime for distribution in North America. A live action television drama premiered on April 21, 2012.Esuno has also authored three side-story manga, each one spanning five chapters: first Future Diary: Mosaic which focuses on another Diary Holder, Minene Uryu, and tells unrevealed plot points of the main story; in 2009-2010, Future Diary: Paradox (published in Young Ace), which tells the exploits of Aru Akise and Murmur set in an alternate timeline, and in 2013, Future Diary: Redial, which serves as an epilogue to the series.